


Fair play

by malurette



Category: Michel Vaillant (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, car racing, not sure i'll update this one anytime soon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics gen sur la course automobile (j'écris de ces trucs parfois, sérieux !)1ère vignette : Michel, Toujoursfair play.2ème : Écurie Leader, ...des intentions moins nobles.





	1. Vaillante - Fair play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Écurie Vaillante vs Leader, ça fait toujours des histoires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Toujours _fair-play_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Michel Vaillant  
>  **Personnages :** Michel et le reste d’une course  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « [...], elle a prévu quelques poisons de son propre cru pour ses concurrents. »  
>  sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ses concurrents cette année vont lui donner du fil à retordre, calcule Michel, mais il sait qu’il a ses chances. Il a confiance dans les voitures de son frère, dans ses propres capacités de pilotage et dans celles de ses équipiers.

Et parlant de chance il n’y a pas que les statistiques : il y a aussi le hasard, et de la chance, il en a. rien n’est jamais joué ni gagné d’avance, on ne sait jamais quel accident peut se produire avant d’y être, il ne part jamais gagnant d’avance, mais pas non plus battu. Il a hâte de courir !


	2. Leader - Gagner !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ça vire à l’obsession…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’important c’est de gagner  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Michel Vaillant  
>  **Personnages :** écurie Leader  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Les plus imbus de leur propre pouvoir en revanche refusent d’y croire et l’entendant se présenter, vont crânement à sa rencontre, à la bouche des mots comme venger leurs camarades ou prouver la faiblesse de leurs rivaux."  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13 )  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Leurs rivaux ne font pas le poids cette année, se disent les pilotes Leader, fiers d’eux à outrance. La Chef a eu beau leur recommander de se méfier, ils n’y croient pas. Ils savent qu’ils sont les meilleurs.  
Et ils ont une tactique imparable. Ils ne devraient même pas les qualifier de rivaux, parce qu’une fois qu’ils les auront écrasés il ne restera rien d’eux et on dira qu’ils n’avaient jamais été dignes de les affronter.

Ils ont une revanche à prendre, ça c’est sûr. Et même plusieurs. Ça en fait des adversaires, des ennemis… des cibles. Et une obsession !


End file.
